


No pants party

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony, Awkward First Time, Embarrassing Tony, Even Friday ships the reader and Peter, Everyone ships Peter and the reader, F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter and the reader like each other, Sad Tony, She's his pride and joy, Smut, Sweet Sixteen, The reader is nothing like tony, The reader lost her mom at three, Tony wants to date again, Wants the reader to be his little girl forever, his little girl is a woman now, the reader is Tony's daughter, tony is a stereotypical dad, vinyl record Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Can you write a Peter ParkerXreader one where you're Tony's daughter and he throws a party and since you and Peter are under aged and everyone is drinking you get bored and ditch the party where you end up confessing to each other that you're in love and then you lose your virginity to him. The next morning Tony finds you and gets all protective but then gives Peter his blessing to date you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a woman now

**Author's Note:**

> because I'm forever a pepperony shipper I actually made it so they get together in this fic. Also remember kids, safe sex is the best sex.

"My pride and joy come I have an announcement" my father took the laser I was working on out of my hands and dragged me into the living room.

"This better be good dad I was almost finished with the laser" I sat next to Bruce

"You're almost? Didn't you start that like yesterday?"

"Yeah I would of have finished sooner but I took a nap" I replied trying to remember the stuff I need to finish it.

"Wow you really are your fathers daughter" Bruce let out a small laugh. "Peter it's nice to see you again" I watched as Bruce shook the boys hand.

"Hey dr. Banner nice to see you again as well." Peter excitedly shook Bruce's hand "oh hey y/n" I watched as Peter nervously waved his hand.

"Hey Peter" I sent him a small smile before he walked away.

"He likes you" Bruce playfully teased

"No he doesn't, you're just saying that because we're the same age"

"Did you obviously miss the fact that he was nervous when he spoke to you" I looked over to where Peter was and noticed he was staring at me but turned away.

"You're spending too much time with my dad Bruce" I brushed off his comment because I didn't want to get my hopes up. See I've had a crush on Peter since my dad brought him into the team. Although I am Tony Starks daughter I don't have his super confident personality or flirty nature. I like to keep to myself and my work, only talk to people if they start a conversation. So it's no shocker that I've never had a boyfriend before. Sure many have tried but I'm always quick to call them out when I know they only want to date me because of my last name.

"And your too blind to see that he likes you" I was about to respond when my father started talking.

"Alright people I have gathered you all here today because I have exciting news. I'm throwing a party ! ! !" There were audible groans in the room. "Before you guys get pissy about it it's to celebrate the fact that we have five new additions to the team. One of which is my pride and joy, my beautiful and equally smart daughter y/n. Honey why don't you stand and wave to the people, I know they know who you are but still."

"Do I have to?" I was about to my face against Bruce's shoulder.

"No you don't, as you can tell she doesn't like being the center of attention like her old man."

"And that's why she's our favorite stark" Bruce said under his breath.

"I heard that Bruce" my dad glared at Bruce. "There is obviously going to be booze at the party so that means you kiddos are not allow to go near the bar. All of your drinks will be in the kitchen" my dad pointed at me and Peter.

"I don't even drink so I'm more than ok with that dad"

"If you didn't look so much like your dad I would of never guessed you were related. You two are the complete opposite" Steve looked at me while talking.

"She has her mothers personality" my dad replied to Steve with a hint of sadness in his voice. My mother died when I was three of cancer. My dad would tell me that my mom was the love of his life and he was grateful that he still had me in his life as a reminder that a piece of her still existed in his life.

"I'm sorry Tony" Steve noticed he struck a nerve.

"It's alright" my dad cleared his throat. "Anyways the party is on Saturday so get excited people and now you may go on with your day" I made my way over to my dad when he said that.

"Do you want to see the lasers progress, I could use your critique on how I can improve it?" I looked up at my dad, trying to distract him from what Steve accidentally brought up.

"I would love too kiddo, but knowing you there will be nothing for you to improve on. Everything you touch turns out perfect." I felt him hug me tightly before we walked into my lab.

*time skip*

The party was in thirty minutes and I half way ready when there was a knock on my door. I turned off my straightener and went to go answer the door. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you kiddo, I need to ask you something" I moved so my dad could enter the room before I closed it.

"What's wrong dad?" We sat on my bed.

"There is no easy way of saying this y/n, how would you feel if I started dating" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh god is that it?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you" he held onto my hands

"Of course I'm ok with you dating dad, I want you to be happy" I reassured him. "Is it pepper?" I asked with a smirk. I knew he had been eying her from time to time and it would frustrate me because I knew they both liked each other.

"Yes it's pepper"

"Then please ask her out dad, I've seen the way you two look at each other. You guys dare I say it, love each. You two just need to take a chance and see what happens"

"You mean like the way you and spider boy look at each other?" I was about to deny it "and don't try and deny it I've seen you two make goggly eyes at each other when one of you isn't looking"

"Whatever dad" I tried to change the subject "but to answer your question: yes I'm ok with you asking pepper out on a date. She's a very nice woman"

"Thanks kiddo"

"No problem dad, now go I need to finish getting ready" I smiled before rushing him out of my room. An hour later the party was at full swing, I watched Steve apologize again to my dad about earlier but he reassured him that it was ok. I also excitedly watched as my dad asked pepper on a date and then asked her to dance. It was so nice seeing my dad be happy after all the crap storm he's endured. Unfortunately the party was starting get boring because everyone was getting drunk. I was looking around and noticed Peter was sat alone on the couch. I decided to take a leap of faith and go to talk him.

"Hey Peter" I said nervously

"H-h-hey y/n" he scooted over so I could sit next to him.

"You're not having fun are you?" I asked looking at him.

"No, are you?"

"No, everyone is getting drunk and acting like idiots" I pointed to Clint who was blindfolded and throwing darts.

"Yeah . . . Um do want to ditch this?" Peter asked

"Sure, I have a vinyl collection in my room. Do you want to check it out?" I bit the inside of my cheek, I've never had a boy in any of the rooms I've lived in growing up.

"Sure I love music" peters voice cracked when he said that.

"Come on, let's go" I got up and lead peter towards my room. "You can make yourself comfortable, I'm going to get the vinyls from my drawer" I turned on the light in my room and closed the door. I watched as Peter took off his shoes and sat on my bed before I opened my drawer and pulled out all the vinyls I had in there.

"Wow" I heard Peter gasp as he notice the huge stack in my hands "do you need help?"

"Yes please" Peter got up and jogged to where I was, taking the top half of the stack and taking it with him back to my bed.

"Wow you can tell some of these are really old" Peter was holding a frank sinatra record.

"Yeah most of these were my grandfathers, my dad gave them to me when I was ten. He'd tell me if I wanted to listen to real music to listen to these" I slipped off my flats and joined Peter on the bed. "Of course he also insisted on me checking out music he liked when he was our age." I pointed out the ACDC and Rolling Stones records. "I actually like my dad and grandfathers music over what's on the radio right now"

"Yeah nothing beats the classics, wow is this actually signed by the beatles ! ! ! !"

"Yeah it is, I believe there are others that are signed as well" I replied casually.

"Oh my gosh my crush on you have gotten ten times bigger now because of this"

"Your what?" I wanted to make sure I heard him right.

"Uhh" I watched as peters face started to turn pink with embarrassment. "My crush" he repeated. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering.

"Really? ? ?" I tried to fight off a smile but failed. My crush likes me back.

"Yeah but I understand if you don't feel the same way. You probably have dozens of guys lining up to date you."

"That statement could not be more wrong Peter. All the guys that ask me out only do because of my last name. You're different, a good different and I have a crush on you too by the way" I let out a shaky breath.

"Can I kiss you?" I bit my lip at his question.

"Yes" I watched as he leaned in so I decided to lean in as well until our lip met. It was like fireworks went off when our lips touched. I pulled away so I could grab the records that were between us and placed them on the nightstand. "Now we have more room" as soon as I sat back on the bed I felt Peter's lips against mine again. This time we sat closer so now peters hands were on my lower back and thigh. "I can't believe I'm kissing a boy in my room" I managed to say against peter's lips.

"I can't believe I'm that boy" Peter responded. One thing lead to another and now I'm laying on my bed making out with Peter. I got chills when I felt Peter's hand sliding under my dress. His hand trembled as he reached the top of my underwear.

"Peter wait" I placed my hands on his chest.

"Oh crap I crossed the line didn't I? I'm sorry y/n" peter started to apologize.

"No no it's not that, it's just if this is going where I think it's going um" I paused because I didn't know how to word it. "I have never, well you know" I was looking anywhere but his face.

"Oh ohhh" Peter realized what I meant. "It's ok umm we have something in common"

"You're also . . . ."

"Yup" he responded "we don't have to you know"

"I want to, you're a sweet guy. We both like each other and I know that if its with you I won't regret it."

"What if it's awkward?"

"Isn't it supposed to be awkward the first time? That's what I've read at least" we stayed quiet for a bit until I felt Peter's lips against mine again. This time the kiss was gentler than before as his hand went under my dress again. I didn't stop him this time and his hand ended up on my clothed pussy.

"Is this ok" Peter asked as he started to cup it.

"Yes" I responded against his lips as ams were holding onto his back. My breath started to quicken when he pulled away and started to take his shirt off. I reached behind to unzip my dress and removed it from my body before throwing it on the floor. When I looked back at Peter he was down to his boxers, I couldn't help but look away when I noticed he was checking me out.

"What" I asked

"Nothing, you're just beautiful" I looked down and noticed I was just wearing a plane purple bra and underwear.

"Umm thank you" I felt my cheeks getting hot before looking at peter as he was removing his boxers, revealing his penis. I bit back a smile before reaching behind me to unclasp my bra and tossing it off the bed where my underwear soon joined the rest of the clothes. Looking back at Peter my heart started racing, we were both naked and we were about to have sex. Laying back on the bed I watched as Peter got on top of me again like last time, this time completely naked. Spreading my legs for him Peter settled himself between them as he was teasing me with his tip.

"Wait we don't have a condom" we realized we were going to have sex without a condom. I opened my nightstand and pulled out a bunch that were in there. "why do you have so many condoms if you're still you know"

"My dad gave me the sex talk when I was fourteen, these were in the bag he gave me after the talk. He said "safe sex is the best sex"" Peter got a condom from my hand and put the rest back in the nightstand. His hands were shaking when he was opening to packet, I would of help but I didn't want to make it more awkward. Once he opened the packet and slipped on the condom he was back in the position we were in.

"Are you ready" he asked. I nodded and slowly he started to push himself inside me. It was uncomfortable, seeing as this was new to me but I didn't let my nerves get to me. Before I knew it Peter was fully inside me, he stopped for a minute so I could get used to his size.

"It's ok Peter, you can move" I gave him the ok to move and slowly but surely he started to move. I was holding onto his back and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I was starting to feel pleasure so I started rock my hip trying to get more friction.

"Oh my god this is awesome" Peter grunted.

"Can you move a little faster Peter" I panted and soon he was going much faster than than he did before. "Oh yeah Peter just like that" I moaned as I bit his shoulder.

"Oh no no no no shit" I looked at Peter confused before I understood what he meant. "I'm sorry y/n" he apologized, could tell he was embarrassed.

"It's ok Peter don't worry about it, um you just got really excited" I tried to lighten the mood before I felt him pull out and took the condom off. He got up and threw it in the trash as I got under the covers.

"Again I'm really sorry, you didn't get to finish" Peter got under the covers with me and I curled up next to him.

"It ok Peter, really. It was our first time honestly don't worry about it, with practice we can get better at it"

"You still want to have sex with me" Peter looked shocked.

"Of course I do, Peter I really really like you"

"I really really like you too y/n" he kissed my lips before we drifted off to sleep.

*the next day*

"Hey sleepy head wake up, you're going to- what the fuck" my dad's voice woke me up, along with Peter.

"Dad ! ! !" I pulled the covers up to cover my naked body.

"Sir-" Peter looked like a deer in headlights.

"You and you oh god" my dad ran his hands over his face.

"What's going-" Steve's voice was coming from outside.

"Don't come in here, there are two naked teenagers here. Oh god I thought I was going to be ready for this but I was dead wrong. Did you two use protection" my dad asked not looking our direction.

"Yeah, the condoms you gave me" I whispered.

"I'm genuinely not prepared for this, fuck I knew I shouldn't of given you those condoms"

"Would you have rather us have unprotected sex" I asked

"NOOOO" he was quick to respond. "I just wanted you to stay my little girl"

"I am your little girl dad, I just. Well I like really like Peter" I looked at Peter who was pale from shock.

"Do you really like my little girl Parker" my dad asked Peter

"Y-y-y-yes sir I really do, she smart and caring and beautiful" he looked at me for the last part.

"As much as it pains me to watch you grow up, I guess Peter is the perfect kid for you to date. But if you" my dad looked straight into peters eyes "hurt my little girl, you will pay. GOT IT"

"Yes sir"

"Good, like I said hurry up you're going to miss breakfast sweetie" I watched as my dad rushed out of my bedroom shouting that his little girl is a woman now.

"I'm sorry about my dad" I apologized as we started getting dressed.

"It's ok" he replied as he slipped his shirt back on.

"Umm do you want to sit next to me at breakfast" I asked as we were finally fully clothed.

"Yeah I would like that" we held hands as we walked out of my room and made our way into the dinning room where everything was set up.

"Ah the teenagers have arrived have a seat, eat, just don't have sex on the table" Steve almost choke on his coffee at my dads statement.

"Really dad" I let go of peter's hand. I noticed Bruce smirking at my dads statement.

"Really, you're a woman now"

"DAD ! ! !" I shouted, I could tell this is going to be a long day.


	2. Sweet sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: the reader and Peter have been dating for six months. Everyone loves that they are together especially Bruce who teases them. Unfortunately Tony keeps interrupting them whenever they are about to show any PDA. It's now on the readers sixteenth birthday and Tony throws her a party with only the team. Towards the end of the party Peter sneaks the reader out and takes her back to his room where he says he's going to give her her birthday present.

"Peter that's mine" I complained as I tried to reached the chips I had in my hand.

"But I'm your boyfriend, what's yours is my and what's mine is yours" Peter was quick to stand up on the sofa when I almost got my food back.

"Aww trouble in paradise ?" I heard Bruce asks, not looking up from his tablet.

"Peter won't give me my chips back" I pouted causing both Peter and Bruce to laugh.

"Oh young love" Bruce laughed to himself as he left the room.

"Please Peter can I have my chips back" I stuck out my bottom lip.

"Give me a kiss and I'll give them to you"

"Kiss kiss kiss" I turned and notice the team minus my dad chanting for us to kiss.

"Fine" I placed my hands around his neck to pull him into a kiss when my dads voice interrupted.

"No PDA and get off the couch" my dad scolded us. I took the opportunity to snatch my chips back and clung to them like my life depended on it. "Sweetie we need to go over what we're going to be doing for your sweet sixteen. So say goodbye to everyone"

"Bye guys." I waved to the team and I was about to kiss Peter but my dad interrupted. "Now y/n"

"Ok" I rolled my eyes before following him out of the room. I've been dating peter for six months, technically it's going to be six months on my birthday. Anyways during the six months my dad has made it his mission to always interrupt us when we are about to show any kind of affection. That included hand holding as well. The rest of the team have tried to help us out, helping us sneak out so we could cuddle together. They keep telling us and by they I mainly mean Bruce and Clint that they don't want their ship to sink because of my dad. My dad would end up yelling at them saying I was way too young to be alone with a boy. Which is why I haven't slept with Peter since I lost my virginity to him. We've tried, believe me but somehow my father always knew and immediately stop us before we did anything.

"Dad if it's ok with you I would rather just have a small party here  
in the compound. You know I hate big crowed." I was already crushing my dads dream of making my party a big thing.

"Are you sure? You only turn sixteen once" my dad placed the tablet that had the floor plan for my party down in the table.

"Yes, and you also know I don't like the attention to be on me. I would feel so much better if it was just with the team"

"I'll agree but only if we share a father daughter dance"

"Of course dad" I gave him a hug "now I just have to talk to Peter and see what he's going to wear to the party"

"Ugh he's going" my dad pretended to gag.

"Yes dad, he's my boyfriend and he's going to my party. Why are you so against our relationship"

"I just don't like the fact that there's another guy in your life" my heart broke when he said that.

"But daddy, you'll always be my #1 guy. No one will change that" I hugged him tighter. "So can you at least be nice to Peter at my party. PLEASE"

"Fine fine I'll play nice and let you two be an actual couple at your party, BUT our one dance just turned to two"

"Why stop there, how about we go four" that made my dad giddy.

"I'm more than happy with four, now let's start planning you small party" my dad picked up his tablet again as we were brainstorming ideas for the party.

*time skip*

"Can I come in" I heard my dads voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah come in" I had just slipped on my heals when my dad entered my room carrying a box. "What's up"

"You look exactly like your mother y/n, oh I wanted to give you part of you birthday present right now. Here you go" he handed me the box and sat on my bed. Once I unwrapped it I smiled at the fact that it was a jewelry box. "It belonged to your mother, it was her prized possession" I sat down next to him and opened the box. Inside were so many photos that I've never seen before of us as a family before she died.

"Dad I absolutely LOVE this" I was wiping away tears from my eyes.

"There is more, dig deeper in the box" I did and I pulled a bracelet. It was so beautiful. "Your mother wore that on our first date" I set the present aside and gave my dad a bone crushing hug.

"I love this so much dad, thank you. Can you put it on?" tears were rolling down my face as I handed him the bracelet so he could put it on me.

"Sure and I'm glad you loved it" I felt him place a kiss on my forehead before he clasped the bracelet on my wrist.

"Oh god my makeup is ruined, I'm going to reapply it. I'll meet you at the party ok" I got up and made my way towards my makeup counter.

"Alright I'll see you over there" with that my dad left my room and I started to reapply my makeup. Half an hour later I entered the the living room where we were going to have my party.

"Hello?" I looked around

"Surprise ! ! !" Everyone popped out, scarring the daylights out of me. "We know you knew about the party, I mean you helped plan it. But we couldn't resist surprising you" I couldn't help but smile at my friends.

"Thanks guys, dammit I just finished reapplying my makeup" I laughed as tears were running down my face again. I watched as Peter approached me and pulled me into his embrace.

"Happy birthday babe" I looked up at Peter and he nervously placed a kiss on my lips. Probably scared my dad would hurt him or something.

"Thank you Peter" I was about to go in for another kiss when my dads cough interrupted us.

"I know we agreed that you could act like an actual couple tonight y/n, but you still need to greet the rest of your guest" my dad pointed to the rest of the team.

"Wow you're actually let them act like a teenage couple" Bruce and Clint sarcastically said causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey shut up or no cake for you" my dad threatened before I walked away from Peter and started greeting the rest of the team. Halfway through the party my dad kept his word and let me be around Peter, of course he cashed in on half of the dances I promised him. Other than that I was actually able to kiss and hug Peter without the worry of my dad stopping us.

"Putting aside all of the silly side jokes I make I really do think you guys are a lovely couple. Oh here is your present" Bruce handed me an envelope. Opening it up there were two tickets to a show I've been dying to go to.

"Ahhh Bruce thank you ! ! !" I hugged him.

"It's no problem y/n, you can have date night with Peter here" he patted Peters shoulder before walking away.

"That reminds me that I need to give you your present. It's in my room though" Peter whispered into my ear.

"Ok well I have to dance with my dad two more times and in those times I'm going to see if he gets drunk enough that he won't notice we left." I held onto Peter by the pockets of his blazer.

"Alright" he was about to kiss me when my dad interrupted us.

"Y/N" I felt my dads hand on my left shoulder. "Ready for your second present ! ! ! Everyone outside for y/n present" my dad shouted and dragged us outside where a brand new mercedes g wagon was waiting. He even put I big bow on it.

"DAD ! ! !" I shouted as I ran towards my new car. "Oh my gosh I love it ! ! !" He was coming towards so I attacked him with a hug. "Thank you daddy"

"Anything for my baby girl" I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head. "Now let's go back inside I want to cash in on my last two dances you promised me"

It was close to midnight when my dad and the rest of the avengers were drunk. I gave Peter a look letting him know that it was time to sneak out. Although it wasn't much sneaking out, more like no one paying attention that we left. Peter was the first to exit the room and I waited five minutes before following him into the hallway.

"Finally we're alone" yanked Peter into a heated kiss.

"Come on I want to give you your present" Peter eagerly grabbed my hand as we walked into his room. "Sit" he ordered as he pointed to the bed.

"Are you going to give me a striptease babe?" I teased

"Noooo I'm looking for ahhh here it is" Peter was holding up a small box and brought it to me. "Happy sixth month anniversary babe" he pecked my lips before I opened it. Inside was a heart shaped necklace on the back it had the date of when we become a couple.

"Peter I love it ! ! !" I squealed with excitement before I kissed him feverishly. "Can you put it on me?" I asked breaking the kiss. I turned around and moved my hair to the side so Peter could put it on. Once it was on I felt him place a kiss on the back of my neck.

"I love you y/n" Peter whispered causing me to smile like an idiot.

"I love you too Peter" I turned around and kissed him. Our small kiss turned into a full blown make out session and soon our clothes were on his bedroom floor. "Peter" I whimpered when I felt him slide my underwear off.

"I promise I won't finish before you" Peter had a stern look on his face as he brought up our first time.

"Ok but aren't you forgetting something?" I asked as he was starting to tease my entrance.

"Shit" Peter got up and ran to his sock drawer and got the unopened box of condoms out. "I bought them the day after our first time, I was hoping to use them sooner but you know" Peter explained while he put the condom on.

"I do and I'm sorry about my dad" I apologized as I unhooked my bra and there it off the bed.

"Please don't talk about your dad while we're about to do it" Peter begged as he got on top of me again.

"I promise" Peter got ahold of my left leg and placed it on his waist before I felt him push his cock inside me.

"Peter" I said breathlessly, he stayed still for a few minute before I gave him the ok to move.

"Mmm y/n" Peter moaned against my neck as I got ahold of his short hair.

"Peter baby please go faster" I ask as gripped his hair tighter. Sure enough he picked up the pace, leaving me a moaning mess. "Oh god Peter just like that" I arched my back once I felt his mouth around my nipple.

"Y/n mmm"

"Can I be on top" I asked but rolled us over before he answer. I started rolling my hips making his cock hot my g-spot. "Oh Peter" I started moving much faster, his hands rested on my hips.

"Y/n slow down I'm going to-"

"It's ok Peter I'm there ahhh fuck" I felt a knot at the pit of my stomach before a wave of pleasure hit me. "Peter ! ! ! !" I shouted as my orgasm washed over me, my breast bounce as I rode out my orgasm.

"Y/n ! ! !" Peter sat up and had a firm grip on my waist as he reached his orgasm as well. After awhile we finally stopped moving and I got off Peter.

"Best birthday ever" I couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me about" we got under his covers and I curled up next to him. "I lasted longer than I thought".

"God I love you Peter" I kissed his jaw.

"I love you too y/n and happy birthday" he kissed me one last time before drifting off to sleep.

*the next day Tony's pov.*

Worst.hangover.ever. I feel like I got hit by a truck, that's how bad I feel. Last night was kind of a blur all I remember was seeing the look on y/n when I gave her the jewelry box and her car. Those were only memories I needed to remember.

"Y/n" I knocked on her door, I wanted to see if she wanted breakfast. After a few minutes I knocked again "y/n?" I opened her door and noticed she wasn't in there. Maybe she's already awake? I lazily made my way into the dinning room but noticed she wasn't there either. "Have you guys seen y/n? She's not in her room"

"No" everyone respond

"F.r.i.d.a.y do you know where my daughter is" I was starting to get worried.

"Ms. Stark is currently in Mr. Parker's room". My blood was boiling at the news.

"Why didn't you tell me ! ! ! I told you to tell me anytime they are alone together."

"It was her birthday Mr. Stark I couldn't not allow you to ruin it for her." The A.I. Responded causing a few of the team members to snicker at her responds.

"See ! ! ! Even F.r.i.d.a.y ships them stark, just let it go" Clint gave me a smug look before he continued eating.

"I do indeed approve of there relationship Mr. Stark" the A.I. Added to clint's comment.

"Ugh I give up ! ! ! !" I sighed with defeat knowing that no matter how much I want to deny it my little girl is grown up. At least she actually picked a good guy to date. "F.r.i.d.a.y please make a fresh pot of coffee".


End file.
